


Lawyers

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [4]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Drabble, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lawyers, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about lawyers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawyers

**Author's Note:**

> For [Micte's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte) request of Advocate Bob. I'm going to attack as many of the other requests as possible - please feel free to leave some/more!

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about lawyers: _well-educated, often two-legged sharks who live for nothing more than proving they are always the smartest people in the room, usually by means of precedent and bureaucracy_. 

What it doesn't say is that, at this moment, the Recurrence of Seraphi Abraxas has never felt more fond of an android in her life (not that she's known many). She just offered Intergalactic Advocate Bob the job of Prime Lawyer and added, 'Of course, you'll get a salary as well.'

Bob is so excited, he has to do a complete system reboot.


End file.
